


A Ghostly Encounter

by PokemonMasterette



Series: Random Poke Drabbles [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonMasterette/pseuds/PokemonMasterette
Summary: Gold and Silver are in for the scare of their lives, due to Kris's joke!
Series: Random Poke Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624546
Kudos: 4





	A Ghostly Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored while trying to plan out how my other two works in progress, Bonnie's Pokemon adventure, and RS+DP+BW+XY+ Sun and Moon= Whatever this is, should go. Enjoy!!!!

"Just admit we're lost!" Kris said to Silver. "Lost? Ha!" Silver replied. Gold rolled his eyes. They were in a huge forest. Getting lost was practically inevitable. But the degree of lost that they were? Kris and Gold were doubting they would ever get out. Kris whispered to Gold, "E, do you think we'll ever get outta here?" Using his real name, Ethan. He became known as Gold when Silver became his rival. Ethan and Silver didn't make sense, so he took up the name everyone but Kris, Silver, Red, Blue, Yellow,and Leaf called him, except in public, like now. Anyone could be in a huge forest, right? A huge clap of Thunder sent Silver scrambling into Gold's arms. "Silver, what in the name of Arceus are you doing?!" He asked him. Silver saw the position he had put himself in and got up. "Nothing." He replied. 

A couple minutes later, a out-of-nowhere downpour begain. "run!" Gold shouted, and the three took off like a shot. 

They found what looked like an abandoned house. "Look!" Silver pointed. The three zoomed off. At this time they were all thriteen, and acted before they thought. Too bad they didn't think. Or what happened wouldn't of. 

"Bleh. Great, I'm soaked!" Silver complained. "We all are, idiot." Gold replied, attempting to wring out his cap before putting back on his head, backward as always. They had gotten inside, and all seemed good at first. "Hello?" Kris called. No responce but the wind. "Eek. What are the odds we're in a- ya know!" Silver said. Kris rolled her eyes. " _Oh Arceus, here we go again"_ She though. Gold and Silver had a terrible fear of Ghosts, but Gold was better at hiding it than Silver. That didn't help much. They heard something shatter in the next room over. "Eek!" Gold let out a girlish scream. Kris looked at him and Silver, clinging to each other for dear life. "Let's go check it out!" She said. She herself liked mysteries and the possibly of Ghosts, much to the guys dismay. "Fine." Silver mumbled. 

Kris was leading them, as per usual when situations like this happen. Gold had let go of Silver, and Silver had taken the hint to let go of him. They had almost reached the room from the huge entry hall, looked like a kitchen from their view. "Are you sure about this, Kris?" Gold asked, faking calm in spite of the terror that was inside of him and leaking out practically. "Of course I am!" She said. 

They reached the room. "Holy shit, look!" Kris yelled. Gold and Silver came closer. "Look!" SHe pointed to a pair of glowing eyes. This was the prank, and the thunderstorm was just helping her. "OMG AHH!" Silver screamed. Gold himself hadn't seen it. He took a look and went pale. "W-w-w-what t-the h-hell is t-t-t-hat! He asked. It jumped out, and Gold screamed. "AH! SAVE ME FRICK!!" He went running towards Silver, and the two clung to each other for dear life, when they heard laughter that sounded identical to Kris's. "Did it get her?" SIlver asked, now hiding, terrified out of his mind behind Gold. Kris came out with a Gorgeist. "That was awesome!!!! Ha!! You two are so gullible!" She said.

Gold and Silver looked from Kris, to the Gorgeist and back again. "WHAT THE HELL, KRIS?!?!?" They shout. "You PLANNED THIS!?!" Silver asked. Kris nodded and replied, "Before I was gonna come up with an excuse to come up here, and the storm helped me out perfectly. Gorgie, tell mom we say hi!" Kris said, before it poofed off. "That's your mom's?" Gold asked, gaping. "Yip!" She replied. "so this was a joke all along?" Silver asked. Suddenly, they heard a moan and someone, or thing shouted, "WHO DARES TO WAKE ME UP!!" Kris looked at the guys with wide eyes. "Is this part of your prank?" Gold asked. Kris shook her head and replied. "Not that I know of..." She pulled out a Poke ball. Ready to deal with whatever was going to come out of the shadows at them.....

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make a part 2? Comment and let me know weither or not I should leave it a mystery!


End file.
